


Good Or Bad

by sarcastic_fina



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey MacDonald refused to believe that of all the things in the entire world, of all the people that could possibly ignite her passion, it was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Or Bad

Casey MacDonald refused to believe that of all the things in the entire world, of all the people that could possibly ignite her passion, it was _him_.

At first, she thought nothing of it. She made no correlation between her dancing and him. But then it came to her, after a night where she was so angry she could scream, and she just so happened to have a dance recital. She'd put such visceral passion into each move, she'd expressed every emotion - good or bad - and she'd never danced better in her life. All because a few hours before, she and Derek had gotten into one of their regular arguments; except this one was a little bigger, a little meaner, and she walked away feeling hollow and empty all because of how quick he'd been at telling her he was tired of having her around. And when they happened to sort of, kind of, make up the next day - in typical Casey and Derek fashion - she went out and danced before the crowd of people, putting all of her happiness and joy and down to the bone contentedness into each flip and twist and fluid steps until she'd outdid herself once more, getting a standing ovation and pleas for an encore.

When she got home, it hit her. It was him and his attitude, his unwavering enjoyment of fighting with her, challenging her. So yes, while it hurt (more than she'd ever admit) that he didn't want her there, he provided her with something each and every time he upset her, just as vividly as when he made her feel better. It woke something up inside her, pushed her to work harder, to get that frustration out in the only way that made sense; that made her feel good. He never meant to, of course. It was _Derek_ ; the last thing he'd do was encourage her dancing knowingly. But he had, even if she wasn't willing to admit it.

He made her feel like she was boundless; like she could fly and glide, effortlessly. She forgot to feel anything akin to anxiety; she forgot the stage and the audience and the instructor calling out for more or less or this or that. All she saw was Derek's face; all she heard was Derek's voice. She danced to his mocking laugh and she swayed rhythmically, fighting back without words but instead the sharp, strong movements of her arms, her legs and her hips.

_He_ was her muse. Of everything in the entire universe, Casey MacDonald just so happened to have picked the _worst_ candidate for the job. On the bright side, her dancing would never suffer... Not with Derek Venturi there to always play a part in her life; good or bad.


End file.
